


Secret Admirer

by sebastian2017



Series: Hawkdevil [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, a brief stucky cameo is in this too, they're all actually friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Matt's been getting presents from a secret admirer. He knows it's someone on the Avengers, now he just needs to narrow it down a bit more. (And he really would like to know. It's not everyday a superhero in the big leagues calls you handsome.)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Series: Hawkdevil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614460
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> CW: vague description of injuries and violence, food 
> 
> Fill for MCU Rare Pairs Bingo square 'Secret Admirer'
> 
> This is a sequel to Not Alone! :)

Strange packages arriving at the office should probably be concerning, considering Matt's nighttime work. However, getting packages was a rather standard way of payment at Nelson and Murdock, so... Not an immediate cause for concern. It doesn't smell suspicious or hazardous, so Matt just picks up the new package from outside their door as he walks into the office and sets it down on Karen's desk to be dealt with once they're all clocked in and caffeinated. 

Unsurprisingly, another three packages come in by courier by the time Foggy and Karen get there. They all settle down with their truly awful coffee and settle down for their morning routine of opening gifts and complaining about their awful coffee. It's a nice routine, made nicer by the fact one of the deliveries is three breakfast bagel sandwiches from the corner store they love, so they get to munch down on those while they open the rest. It's nothing too unusual, some vegetables from someone's garden and stationery, but the last one they open... well, Matt's glad that they open packages before clients get here and that everyone here already knows he's Daredevil. Because if not... well, this would have gotten very awkward, very quickly. 

It's a new pair of billy clubs, made out of  _ vibranium  _ which is already enough to make them ridiculously expensive, but they also come along with a new pair of gloves for his suit that include some sort of homing beacon that brings the clubs shooting right back to his hand if he throws them to the other side of the room. It's far more high tech than what Matt usually works with and he doesn't even want to imagine how much it would cost to acquire these for himself. Not that this is something he can just stroll into a store and buy. He holds them in his hands for a moment before tossing them out experimentally, making sure that he just barely misses knocking over a potted plant so he can hear Foggy's heart tick up in a panic. 

Sure enough, they come right back to his outstretched palm and Matt lets out an impressed huff. "Is there a note? Because these are definitely worth more than any case work we've done recently." 

"Lemme check." There's a pause as Foggy rifles through the box and then a triumphant 'aha!' when he pulls something out. He slides it over to Matt, tapping on the desk next to where he's set it down for Matt to find. "It's in braille." 

That's new. Tony Stark's gift basket had included a handwritten note and, for some reason, a signed picture of the man. Matt runs his fingers along the note, reading aloud as he does. " _ Seemed like you were due for an upgrade. Enjoy kicking ass, Matt _ .' No signature." 

"Maybe it's from Iron Man again?" Karen suggests, taking the note to check it over for anything he and Foggy might have both missed. 

"No." Matt shakes his head. "Stark wouldn't miss the opportunity to put his name all over the note. Not to mention his branding on the clubs. It must have been someone else." 

"Someone who knows your name, though. That should narrow it down, no?" Foggy suggests. 

"Not so much these days, no." Matt sighs. "Probably from the Avengers, though. I can't imagine too many other people have the material and resources for something like this." 

Foggy laughs and claps Matt on the back. "Well, I'm not going to complain if the Avengers want to be your sugar daddy now. Especially not if it keeps you safer." 

"For now, I'd suggest you put that away, unless you want all our walk ins wondering why they spotted Daredevil's weapons in their lawyer's office," Karen says, leaving Matt with a handful of packages as she ushers him into his office. 

Matt puts everything away and gets to work, deciding there'll be plenty of time later on to wonder who might be leaving him presents to fight crime with. Definitely an Avenger if they got their hands on vibranium, but that still leaves him with a 6 person list. Even more if he includes all the people who aren't official Avengers, but work alongside them on occasion. Matt hopes they haven't gone and told his secret identity to any of the heroes they work with, but his life stopped being boring and predictable a long time ago. Even with that, receiving presents from mysterious Avengers is a whole new level of weird, even for him. 

****

The next time they receive a mysterious package at the office, Matt is only slightly more prepared for it. He adds it to the regular stack of morning packages, though this time he recognizes the feel of the wrapping and the vague scent of some expensive brand of coffee that lingers on the package. He sets it to the side and waits for Karen and Foggy to get there. He gets a head start on their awful coffee, though, because he needs it. He feels like he'd gotten beaten to a pulp last night. He's mostly fine, of course, he'd managed to get up and get to work without much of a problem, but his ribs ache from the many times Tombstone had slammed him into a wall and his cheek stings from the rudimentary stitches he'd given himself late last night. (Early this morning? Irrelevant at this point.) 

He must look worse than he thought, because Karen lets out a gasp when she spots him and rushes over to his side to look him over. Her fussing very quickly turns into disapproval. "Matt! Why would you come into work today? You're hurt." 

"I'm fine, Karen. No need for you to worry," he assures her, reaching up to squeeze her hand where it rests on his shoulder. "I'm good at what I do. It looks worse than it is."

"Yeah, well, usually I don't have to see you getting beat up. You went viral on Twitter, you know? Some shaky phone camera footage of your fight. You just never know when to back down, do you?" she asks, sighing as she tilts his chin so she can inspect his stitches. 

Foggy arrives just then, walking into the office and Matt can feel his disapproving look, even if he can't see it. "Karen, lesson number one in being Matt Murdock's friend is that he never backs down, even if it kills him. Saw you on Twitter, man." 

"So I've heard," Matt grumbles. How annoying. He bets the Avengers don't have to deal with overly worried friends checking in on them after seeing them get beat up on Twitter. 

"I'm not gonna lie. Didn't look pretty. If you've been using the Daredevil shtick to pick up girls, I'd give it a rest for a week or two, because you've definitely lost some street cred," Foggy warns.

"Ha ha." Matt rolls his eyes and then winces because somehow, even that tiny movement lights his face up in pain. "There was another package from the Avengers. Care to do the honors?" 

Foggy doesn't need to be told twice as he rips open the packaging and opens the box. Matt can sense Foggy frown and his eyebrows knit together, so he supposes it must not be something as easily explainable as the billy clubs had been last time. "It's a tub of cream or something? There's another note in braille." 

Matt takes the note and reads it out loud, like last time. "' _ Matt: saw you get your butt kicked last night. Here's some ointment from the Banner Man himself to heal up those gashes by next week. Apply twice a day for a week. Your handsome face will thank you _ .'"

And that's... definitely odd. Matt appreciates it and he's oddly endeared that someone on the team - or maybe the entire team, sending joint gifts - is trying to look out for him like this. Maybe they still feel guilty about their first fight after finding out Matt's blind. But really, that's old news as far as Matt's concerned. He's over it, by now. Still, he won't question the gifts too much. Not when they're this useful. 

"No name this time either?" Foggy asks. 

Karen, it seems, is already one step ahead. "Oh my God, Matt, do you think this means one of the Avengers has a crush on you? They called you handsome!" 

"That doesn't mean all that much. Foggy's called me handsome," Matt points out. 

"Hey! I said you had a handsome ugly duckling thing going for you, I believe. And I never gave you expensive face creams to protect your face," he insists. "Totally different things." 

"Wouldn't it be so cool if you dated an Avenger? They'd probably stop by to leave you gifts or take you out to lunch and our clients would go absolutely  _ wild  _ over it," Karen says, laughing as she finally goes to get coffee for herself and Foggy. They're a bit behind schedule this morning, what with Matt having gotten his face beaten in and whatnot. 

Unfortunately for Matt's sanity, he can feel Foggy's pulse go up in excitement at the idea. "Karen's right. It would be great for business." 

"None of the Avengers have a crush on me," Matt says, rolling his eyes again, because the physical pain is better than this. Other heroes don't have to deal with this, nor do other lawyers. So how does being a lawyer by day and hero by night mean getting stuck with this? 

"Well then maybe you should get on it! Think of the business, Matt." Foggy laughs. 

Matt sighs and picks up his package to take into his office. "I'm going to be in my office getting some work done. You know, the thing that actually is good for business. Feel free to pop in when you're done coming up with your little dream scenarios." 

The only response Matt gets is another laugh as Foggy and Karen sit down to debate what Avenger he would be cutest with. Once again, Matt is left to contemplate how becoming a hero-lawyer slash lawyer-hero meant getting stuck with this for a life. 

***

Matt totally runs into Captain America by accident He just so happens to be walking through the Brooklyn neighborhood that Captain America is known to live in. For no reason at all, and if there was a reason, it wouldn't have anything to do with the mysterious gifts Matt's received. Obviously not. It's just dumb luck that Matt is walking through Dumbo and runs into Steve Rogers exiting a brunch spot near his apartment, holding two bags full of breakfast foods. (It's too much for one person to eat, judging by the smells, even if that person is a super soldier. Matt has a good idea who the other is. He'd figured out a while back why Steve sometimes showed up at missions smelling like someone else's shampoo and cigarettes and the sharp tang of metal, but unlike some other people, Matt's not one to snitch.) 

"Captain," Matt says, in lieu of a greeting, as he approaches him on the corner of his building. 

He can tell that Steve frowns a bit as he looks towards him. "Steve is fine. Did you want an autograph or something? I'm in a bit of a rush, but we can take a selfie, if you want." 

"What? No." Matt knows Clint had mentioned that his team could be a bit idiotic at times, but he hadn't realized it was this bad. God help the Earth if these were the heroes in charge of saving it. "Captain - Steve, it's me. Matt." 

"Oh!" Realization dawns on Steve and Matt hears his tongue settle on the roof of his mouth, getting ready to say some word that starts with a 'D' and Matt has a good feeling he knows what it is. Matt pokes his ankle with his cane to remind him to shut up. Steve blushes and judging by how pronounced the change in temperature around his face is, Matt would bet it made quite a sight. "Right, sorry. What can I help you with, Matt? I'm on my way to breakfast, but..."

"It's quick, don't worry. I've been getting some packages sent to my office that seem like they're coming from the Avengers. Is it your guys?" Matt asks, lowering his voice so any passerbys won't wonder why some random blind man is talking to Captain America like an acquaintance. 

Thankfully, Steve's enhanced hearing makes it easy to have a hushed conversation. "Nothing that's been cleared by the team... We'd agreed not to send anything without all of us agreeing beforehand. Are you sure it's from the Avengers?"

"Have you gotten a chance to see my new clubs? Vibranium. So yes, I'm pretty sure it's not some random secret admirer," Matt insists. 

"Odd. I'll look into it," Steve promises. "Sorry to leave you without being much help, but I don't want this to get cold. I'd invite you upstairs, but, ah..." 

"No explanation needed, Captain. Enjoy breakfast with the Sergeant," Matt says, before turning and walking away. 

And does he take a certain amount of pleasure in knowing his childhood hero is gawking at him as he walks away, wondering how Matt of all people has found out that he's harboring an international fugitive in his apartment? Of course he does. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen is only human. 

***

The third present to arrive at their doorstep gets Matt hypervigilant, looking for clues as to who the secret Avengers affiliated gift giver is. There wasn't even a clear reason for the third gift, a box of chocolates shaped like tiny little devils with a note that said ' _ Just because. A small thank you for protecting your 1 square mile of New York so well'.  _ At least the other ones had made sense and had practical reasons behind them. This one just... is. It's sweet and Matt appreciates it, of course, but it's driving him mad not knowing who's behind it. He even spent a good five minutes in the office that morning, feeling every inch of the box and paper and bringing it up against his face to sniff in hopes of finding an answer. But nothing. 

The answer comes when he's actually too distracted to look for it. He'd actually accompanied the Avengers for their post fight pizza this time, after they'd wrangled up a small army of Fisk's men by the waterside. They offer every time and mostly, Matt refuses, since the city's criminals don't go on break just because the Avengers are done for the night. But tonight, he'd gotten dipped in the Hudson and he is cold, wet, and hungry. (Not to mention he smells disgusting, though that seems to be more of a problem for his sensitive nose than anyone else.) It doesn't help that he's frustrated because he can  _ smell  _ the lingering coffee scent that is always attached to his packages, but can't zero it on any one of them. Pizza sounds pretty good right around now. Hell's Kitchen will still be there when he's done. 

He even gets lent a pair of training sweats with a little Avengers logo on the chest, which he's sure Foggy will absolutely freak out about. Right now, Matt doesn't care much. He's just glad to be in something dry as he sits on a couch with Hawkeye and Black Widow - and seriously, what has his life become? - and scarfs down some slices of cheese pizza, trying to pretend he can't smell that the delivery man stopped to pet a stray dog while holding the boxes. Eventually, Stark finishes up eating and goes to brew a pot of coffee. Only, when he pulls down a package of coffee from the pantry, it smells  _ wrong.  _ Nothing like what lingers on Matt's packages. 

"Aww, Tony, didn't you stock up on the one I like?" Clint complains next to him, around a mouthful of pizza, which is normally gross, but Matt's distracted right now. 

"The coffee you like has enough caffeine to stop an elephant's heart with one pot. We have a guest. We have to make a good impression, Hawkguy," Tony insists. 

Matt is only half paying attention. He not so subtly leans closer to Clint to take a sniff and  _ there!  _ There's that coffee smell that's been on all three of the mysterious deliveries. Before he can even properly think about it, Matt blurts out, "You've been sending me gifts!" 

And oh boy, the Avengers aren't observant with everything, but this? They definitely all stop to gawk their way at this. Matt can sense Steve's frown all the way from the other side of the living room. "The packages you told me about, Matt?" 

"Wait, hold up. There's been packages exchanged?" Tony asks. And Matt hears the clatter as he abandons the coffee pot and hops over the couch to sit back down. "Go on, Horn Head, we want details." 

And Matt very much regrets having said this out loud with everyone to hear, but he won't make the same mistake twice. He grabs Clint's shoulders and stands up, so he can veer them away into one of the many winding hallways of the Tower, so they can talk in semi privacy. "You wish, Stark. We'll be back. Don't stop on our account." 

Clint lets out an undignified squeak and looks back towards Natasha, mouthing for help, probably thinking Matt can't tell because his back is to him. One plus of being blinded by radiation and gaining a radar sense. No such thing as having his back turned to anything. Matt finds a guest room to pull into, where they can talk in private. Poor Clint is clearly nervous and Matt slightly regrets being so dramatic about the whole thing. He leans up against a wall, looking in Clint's general direction since that tends to put people at ease. 

"You sent me those packages I got," Matt says and it's not a question because he's sure now. He feels like an idiot for not having realized it sooner, when Clint's probably the Avenger he's closest to and he's the one who always carries that lingering coffee smell, but it's fine. At least he knows now. 

"I did," Clint admits. He lets out a sigh. "It wasn't supposed to be a habit. I just... set up a Google alert for you on my phone? Not in a creepy way! Just... I was worried about you, after seeing how tough the vigilante business is, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Because we’re friends. I hope. And mostly it was just a bunch of videos and stuff popping up on Twitter, which is when I realized a lot of your equipment could use an upgrade. Not that you weren't getting by before, obviously! Just. You know. I figured it couldn't hurt? So I asked Bruce for some help, because he's pretty discreet, and then I saw that video with Tombstone and got worried sick, so I sent that ointment, and then... well, there's not really a good reason for the chocolates. I just... Felt like it, I guess." 

By now, Matt is more than used to Clint's rambling and he just nods quietly along. When he's done, Matt just smirks and asks one thing. "Do you really think I'm handsome?" 

"Jeez, Matt, of course I do. Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Clint exclaims. And then immediately realizes what he's done and slaps his hand against his forehead. "Aww, hell, I'm sorry. Force of habit." 

Matt laughs, because it's always funny to him when people make innocent mistakes like that, but even more so when he can hear how flustered Clint's breathing and heartbeat is. "It's fine. Do you have a StarkPhone?" 

"Uh... yeah? Planning on throwing it out the window as repayment?" Clint asks, pulling it out of his pocket. "Because not that I don't deserve it, but Tony will probably want you dead for destroying his work." 

"Just checking whether I should be taking to Siri, Alexa, or Jarvis," Matt snorts softly and takes the phone from Clint, holding it up near his mouth and using a voice command to put in a new contact. He recites his phone number and puts himself in under 'Handsome Devil' and then passes it back to Clint. “I know this great restaurant near my place. Chili pepper shaped lights, but it doesn't look tacky, so I'm told. Give me a call and we'll pick a date. Much more efficient than anonymous packages at my doorstep." 

And with that, Matt smirks at Clint and then turns to go grab one last slice of pizza and bid the Avengers goodbye. They seem confused more than anything, but don't try to stop him as he dons his mask once more and takes the elevator down. And just before he gets down to the lobby, he hears Clint sit back down and announce 'I think I have a date with Matt?" which earns him a great deal of whooping and jeering from his teammates. Matt would laugh, if he wasn't sure he'll be receiving the very same thing from Foggy and Karen. 

He has a feeling he'll never hear the end of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at sebbym17 or Twitter @sebbypn to see what I'm up to and what future projects I'm considering!


End file.
